Harry Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw
by Neko-chan22
Summary: AN: If you have not read the 6th Harry Potter do not read this fic! i repeat do not read this fic! If you do and you ruin the surprise do not flame me because i warned you. This fic preaty much takes place after the 6th book ends and it is what i would li
1. Wedding Preparations

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.

**AN: If you have not read the 6th Harry Potter do not read this fic! i repeat do not read this fic! If you do and you ruin the surprise do not flame me because i warned you. This fic preaty much takes place after the 6th book ends and it is what i would like to happen in the 7th book though i know most probably won't. Please review this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and i could use any helpful hints you guys have.**

**Harry Potter and The Heir of Ravenclaw**

**Chapter 1: Wedding Preparations**

Harry once again found himself staring out the window in the Dursley's home, waiting for Hedwig to return from her nightly hunt. Ever since Dumbledore's passing hedwig had been there to bring comfort, it was almost as if she knew what he was going through. Harry sighed before walking back over to his bed where he laid down and took out his wand to practice some of his spells. Soon someone would be coming to take him to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's Wedding after that he planned on going off in search of Voldemort's horcruxes.

"Kreacher." Harry called out into the darkness

Soon after he said the name Kreacher appeared soon followed by Dobby. The two houselves looked at Harry waiting to be told what to do. Though Dobby was a free elf he chose to do what harry asks especially because he doesn't trust Kreacher, nor does he like that Kreacher insults Harry.

"Kreacher, go to the Burrow and see how much longer till they come and get me." Harry said

"Yes Master." Kreacher said before adding "What would Mistress say if she new what this son of a Mud-bllod is making me do. Talk to Muggle lovers, oh poor Mistress. Oh poor Kreacher."

"Do not insult Harry Potter!" Dobby said before tackling Kreacher

harry sighed before getting up and walking back to the window as the two houselves dissappeared. Hedwig still hadn't come back which was unusual since she would usually be back by now. He sat at the window wondering whe she could have gone for a long while till he fell asleep at the window.

A young woman sat in the new headmistress' office in Hogwarts staring sadly at the moving picture of Dumbledore. The Headmistress sat there reading over old records of the young witch's acomplishments.

"Well it seems that you will be getting a job here at Hogwarts, Sarah. The positions that are open are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Looking at your old school records you did well in Potions, even managing an O in your O.W.L.s. I would also like it if you would become the new Ravenclaw Head of House." said the Headmistress

"Thank you Minerva, I'd be honored." said Sarah "May I suggest someone for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Of course." said Minerva

"Remus Lupin, I know he was a few years ago but I think it would be best if we had another member of the Order at the school. He is also very skilled in that area and I know how to properly brew the Wolfesbane Potion. in these troubling times people will overlook that he is a werewolf and only see that he saved several students from Death Eaters." said Sarah

"I will take this into consideration but for now I must return to my duties and you should go home and prepare for school. I will see you at the beginning of term." Minerva said before she picked up a stack of papers and began looking them over.

Sarah smiled before walking over to the window and opening it. Soon the witche Sarah was replaced by a snowy white owl that took off out of the window and soared through the sky.

Harry woke up at around one in the morning to the sounds of Kreacher and Dobby fighting. He looked over towards the two houselves to see his snowy white owl trying to stop the houselves' quarell.

"What did they say Kreacher?" asked Harry as he pulled Dobby off of Kreacher and held his arm out for Hedwing

"That filthy Mud-blood said that she and a friend will come and get you today at noon." said Kreacher his voice filled with hate.

"How dare you insult Harry Potter's friend!" said Dobby as he punched Kreacher

"Dobby please stop, Kreacher go back to Sirius' house and stay there." said Harry as he stroked Hedwig's head, she hooted and lightly nipped at his fingers.

When the houselves left Harry put Hedwig in her cage before pulling his trunk out of his closet. harry put his things in the trunk but stopped when he saw the locket. All summer he had been thinking about whether he should go back for his last year at school and let the order deal with finding the horcruxes or if he should go after himself. He kept hearing the words that Lupin had told him in his third year. 'Your parents sacrificed their lives so you could live! Don't throw away their gift as if it were meaningless.' (AN: I know it isn't the exact words from the third movie) He sighed as he continued packing, another reason he was against leaving was because the Ministry would know he was doing magic when he wasn't supposed to. He wanted to go because he knew if he didn't destroy Voldemort soon, all the people he loved would be killed.

"Ginny." Harry whispered as he closed his trunk and grabbed his broom along with Hedwig's cage and pulled his stuff downstairs to leave them next to the door. He walked into the kitchen and started his usual morning routine of fixing the Dursley's breakfast. By the time he was finished cooking the three were sitting at the table complaining about how slow he was.

After breakfast Harry tried his best to stay out of the Dursley's way until Hermione came to get him. As always Harry couldn't wait to leave the Dursley's house. About an hour after lunch the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon went to the door to see who was there. Harry, a long with his aunt and cousin, followed him and stood behind him watching as he opened the door.

"Who are you two?" asked Uncle Vernon when he opened the door to see strangers.

"Hello Mr. Dursley my name is Hermione Granger and this is Remus Lupin. I'm one of Harry's classmates and I've come to take him to spend the rest of the summer with his friends." hermione said as she and Luping gathered Harry's things and brought them outside.

Harry had been surprised to see both Hermione and Lupin wearing Muggle clothing. Uncle Vernon glared over at him and Harry simply walked out of the door and shut it before his uncle exploded.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Lupin as he handed Harry his broom

"Yes sir." said Harry as he mounted his broom "Why are we going by broom won't Muggles see?"

"There isn't anybody out right now and we will fly high enough that they will think we are birds if they see us. We were going to use floo powder and get owls to take your things but Hermione said it wouldn't be wise to do that in a Muggle home." said Lupin as he and hermione mounted their brooms. Hermione let Hedwig out of her cage as several other owls landed on Harry's trunk to take it to the Burrow. Lupin kicked off first followed by Harry and Hermione. When they reached the Burrow they noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting outside for them. Mrs. Weasley ran to harry and hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you're all right Harry! You've been taking care of yourself at your aunt and uncle's haven't you?" aske Mrs. Weasley

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." said Harry

"Of course you are Harry! Come now everyone is inside waiting for you." said Mr. Weasley as he led everyone inside

"'Arry!" said Fluer as she ran up to him and hugged him "Bill and I are so glad you could make it."

"I'm glad to be here." said harry as a loud crash was heard from upstairs. Soon an angry Ron stomped down the stairs and into the room.

"Hermione if you don't get his royal highness out of here I swear I'll beat **him** to it!" yelled Ron

"Oh no you won't!" yelled Hermione as she ran upstairs

"Bring him down for dinner Hermione! And fetch Ginny too, dear. Ron could you try to be a bit nicer to our guest." said Mrs. Weasley as she went to fix the plates for dinner.

"I don't see why we have to put up with his royal highness." said Ron as he sat down at the table next to Harry

"You're just mad because Mum gave him your room and he's always spending time with Hermione." said Ginny as she took her place at Harry's other side.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Harry as Ginny and Ron exchanged worried glances.

"Oh Ron's not going off about Draco is he?" aske Hermione as she came into the room followed by Draco Malfoy. Harry glared at the paled boy as he sat across from them. Hermione purposefully sat next to Draco while looking directly at Ron.

"Harry don't get angry please, he asked for help when Voldemort threatened to kill him. We are offering him protection and to do that we have to keep him near us." said Ginny as she put her hand on Harry's to keep him from drawing his wand.

"Why did you agree to help him, don't you remember all he has done?" asked Harry

"We remember clearly Harry, the only reason he did those things was because he was scared! Voldemort threatened his mother's life if he didn't kill Dumbledore, this summer Voldemort killed her in front of Draco. He threatened to kill him if he betrayed him again, so Draco came to us." said Hermione as she looked at Harry. "Don't tell me if you had been him you would have done different?"

"But why is he at the Burrow?" asked Harry

"Because I've been put under Granger's care Potter." Draco said as he glared at Harry.

"Dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley called just in time to stop a fight. She put the plates down with the help of Fluer, Fred, and George.

"Hello Harry!" called the twins when they saw him

"Hello Fred, George." said Harry as he took his plate from George.

"Only a few more days till the wedding and then one more week till your birthday." said Fred

"You better eat up Harry, you need some meat on your bones." said Mrs. Weasley

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." said Harry

"When is my family coming, there isn't much time left?" asked Fluer

"They are coming that morning dear, they are very busy with some buisness they had to attend to." said Mrs. Weasley as everyone finnished their meal. "All right now, all of you off to bed." she said as she sent all the children upstairs.

TBC...


	2. Fluer's Wedding Harry's Surprise

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.

**AN: If you have not read the 6th Harry Potter do not read this fic! i repeat do not read this fic! If you do and you ruin the surprise do not flame me because i warned you. This fic preaty much takes place after the 6th book ends and it is what i would like to happen in the 7th book though i know most probably won't. Please review this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and i could use any helpful hints you guys have.**

**Harry Potter and The Heir of Ravenclaw**

Chapter Two: Fluer's Wedding, Harry's Surprise

The next two day were spent getting ready for the wedding while Harry, Ron, and Ginny tried to stay as far away from Draco as possible. Ron was constantly in a bad mood since Hermione spent all fo her time with Draco. Harry and Ginny had to restrain Ron when they noticed Draco helping put on a necklace Hermione's parents had given her to wear at the wedding.

"I don't see why she hangs around that no-good Slytherin. He calls her a mud-blood every chance he gets and here she is fawning all ove him. It makes me sick!" grumbled Ron the day before the wedding while he helps Harry and Ginny decorate the yard and set up chairs.

"Oh Ron stop acting so jealous!" said Ginny

"I'm not jealous!" yelled Ron

"Ginny, Harry, Ron! Come try on your clothes for the wedding! They just came in and I want to make sure everything is perfect!" called Mrs. Weasley from the house

The trio walked back to the Burrow and into their designated rooms. Ron and Harry were soon in their tuxes and were fixing their ties when a knock came to Ron's door. Harry opened it to see Ginny there smiling in a beautiful blue dress with both hands behind her back.

"Hullo Harry, um I was wondering if you could zip up my dress, I can't reach the zipper." said Ginny as she turned her back to him. Harry noticed the dress was already half zipped so he finished it and the trio walked down to the kitchen while Ron was making gagging motions. WHen they noticed Lupin and Tonks talking and in their wedding outfits with Tonks sitting on the kitchen table. Today Tonks had decided to look like a normal person with long brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello Harry!" greeted Tonks when she noticed the group coming down "Hello Ginny, Ron "

"When did you get here Tonks?" asked Harry

"A few minutes ago. You three look great, Molly will be pleased." said Tonks

"Where is mum?" asked Ginny

"Outside taking pictures of Hermione and Draco. They had matching outfits! The dress Hermione got was too small so they sent it back and they didn't have the right size. Draco bought her the dress she's wearing and his tux, they look so cute together in those outfits." said Tonks

"He what!" yelled both Harry and Ron

"He owes her because she agreed to keep him alive." said Lupin

They then heard the door slam shut and noticed Ron had left. They followed him out and got there just in time to see ROn punch Draco hard enough to knock him to the ground. Hermione gasped and dropped to the ground to help Draco while Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron. When Mrs. Weasley was don Ron noticed both Hermione and Draco were gone. He looked over at Harry and Ginny to see them shaking their heads at him. He sighed in defeat and went to his room, where he stayed all night.

The next morning was very busy as everyone was getting ready for the wedding. All during the wedding and reception Hermione ignored Ron as if he wasn't there. The reception was about to end when they heard a loud noise and looked around to see what was happening.

"Look the Death Eater's symbol!" shouted Bill as he pointed to the sky

Soon enough three death eaters and a ware-wolf walked out into the open. The Death Eaters removed their hoods to reveal Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a now free Lucius Malfoy along with Greyback. They started throwing curses at the guests, who tried their best to dodge and all got out their wands. Greyback came up behind Lupin while he was fighting Bellatrix and was about to rip him up but Hedwig stopped him by scratching at his eyes. Everyone stopped and watched as Hedwig attacked Greyback as he tried to fight back. Greyback then grabbed the owl and threw her into a tree. As Hedwig slid down the tree she changed into a woman who lay unconcious on the ground.

"Sarah." Lupin sid surprised

"Who's that?" Harry asked

"Your aunt." was all Lupin could say before he had to dodge Bellatrix's attacks again.

"My aunt." Harry said in disbelief as he dodged Lucius' attacks.

TBC...

AN: Please R&R...


	3. A New Year, Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.

**AN: If you have not read the 6th Harry Potter do not read this fic! i repeat do not read this fic! If you do and you ruin the surprise do not flame me because i warned you. This fic preaty much takes place after the 6th book ends and it is what i would like to happen in the 7th book though i know most probably won't. Please review this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and i could use any helpful hints you guys have.**

**Harry Potter and The Heir of Ravenclaw**

Chapter Three: A New Year, Memories of the Past

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Ginny as she pointed her wand and Lucius' wand causing his wand to fly away

Sarah was beginning to wake at that moment to see Greyback coming at her for a final blow. She quickly apparated to behind him near a tree with a hole in it and she reached in the whole and got out a wand, her wand.

"Impedimenta!" yelled Sarah as she pointed her wand at Greyback, stopping him in his tracks in between Lupin and Bellatrix

catching the killing curse that Bellatrix had tried to get Lupin with.

"Harry behind you!" yelled Ginny as she avoided a curse from Lucius.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Sarah as she disarmed Snape "Hello Snivillus, Dumbledore should have known you were no good."

"Spoken like a true and perfect Potter!" Snape spat as he apparated to his wand and picked it up to throw the killing curse at her

"Too slow." said Sarah as she apparated behind Snape her wand digging into his back "Drop your wand."

"Or what you know you don't have the guts to use the killing curse." sneered Snape

"Expelliarmus! Sectumsempra!" yelled Sarah as Snape fell to the ground bleeding profusely trying to grab his wand to heal the wounds before he died but was stopped by Sarah standing on his hand and grabbing his wand then healing him

"Lucius we need to leave! Grab Snape and come on!" yelled Bellatrix as she grabbed her arm where the dark mark was

"No I have somethin I need to do, I'll follow you." said Lucius as he started to say the killing curse pointing his wand at Harry while Harry stared at Sarah in disbelief.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Draco as he disarmed his father. Bellatrix grabbed Lucius' wand and the three Death Eaters disapparated.

"Why did you let him live? He helped kill my parents! He helped kill Dumbledore! How could you help him and claim to be my aunt!" asked/yelled Harry as he glared at Sarah

"Because that's what Voldemort wanted, Snape betrayed him by doing what Draco should have done. In my time as Hedwig I was spying on Voldemort, I know from earlier this summer he was going to bring those three here to be rid of them, for their betrayals. Besides if I killed Snape while he was unarmed I'd be no better than him since he killed Dumbledore when he was unarmed." said Sarah as she looked away

"How are you alive? You died in that accident that Pettigrew caused." said Lupin

"Like Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail I'm an animagus, Dumbledore didn't believe Voldemort was dead and asked me to help him find Voldemort. I was also in danger because I was against him just as much as Lilly and James were so Dumbledore helped me stage the death by making it seem I simply blew up and that all was left were my clothes. I couldn't take care of Harry because until Harry could take care of himself he needed to be protected by Lilly's blood so he had to stay with Pettunia Dursley." Sarah said the name as if it was poison before clearing her throat and continuing "I spent all that time spying on Voldemort and Dumbledore had Hagrid pick me as Harry's pet so that I could be near Harry. I've watched over him ever since and helped him with all the troubles he's had. I'm sorry for the deception Moony but it was necessary."

"You still haven't changed Lunai, you're still kindhearted." said Lupin as he smiled at her

"Neither have you Lupin, has Minerva talked to you about the start of term?" asked Sarah as she helped clean up the damage done by the fight

"Yes, she said an old friend of mine put in good word for me to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher again." said Lupin now knowing it had been Sarah

"Are you going to teach again Lupin?" asked Tonks as she walked over to them to stand in between them

"Yes, I've accepted the job, I think it will be much better having most of the teachers being part of the Order." said Lupin

"Are you teaching _Aunt_ Sarah?" asked Harry as he akwardly said aunt

"Yes, I'll be your new Potions teacher. You don't have to call me Aunt Sarah, you can call me just Sarah, Professor Potter or if we are not near any other student you may call me Lunai." said Sarah

"**_You_** will be teaching?" asked Tonks as she looked from Lupin and Sarah who seemed to be smiling at each other lost in memories

"Yes, I'll also be the new Head of House for Ravenclaw." said Sarah as they all started to head inside

"Were you a Ravenclaw when you were at school?" asked Ginny

"Yes, though the sorting hat had a hard time deciding since my older brother James was in Gryfindor but it said I was just a bit to smart for Gryfindor so it put me in Ravenclaw." said Sarah

"We don't really have room for you to sleep dear." said Mrs. Weasley as she came back from the kitchen followed by the twins with warm milk

"That's all right, I'm used to sleeping in the cage, I'll manage." said Sarah as she sat down next to Lupin who was sitting next to Harry

"Shouldn't everyone be going to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the start of term soon." said Tonks in a huff as she sat on a chair on the other side of the room from Lupin

"We can go tomorrow, that way we can all get Harry his birthday gifts." said Fred and George at the same time

"Well now that we have a plan off to bed with you." said Mrs. Weasley as she sent the children upstairs

"Well we have to be going, don't we Remus, we have a lot of work to do if we are to get you ready for teaching again." said Tonks as she headed for the door

"I've already packed, my trunk is upstairs with the boys. I was thinking of joining them on their trip to Diagon Alley to help them with supplies. I also wanted to be on the train with them when they went, Molly already said I could stay in the last spare room." said Lupin as he continued looking as Sarah in disbelief

"Fine." Tonks huffed before leaving slamming the door behind her

"How long has it been?" asked Lupin

"Too long." she said looking at the floor

"You're still wearing it." he said breathlessly

"Do you want to give it to her?" she asked

"No, I gave that ring to you. I remember taking Lilly with me to help me pick it out, she was pregnant with Harry then." said Lupin

"Stay with her." she whispered "she loves you."

"And you don't?" he asked

"That doesn't matter, you had every right to move on with your life." said Sarah

"Not when you had to watch me do it, not after everything that has happened between us," said Lupin

"Nothing more than what is happening between you and Tonks happened to us." said Sarah

"How can you say that! You know that isn't true." said Lupin as he looked like that night was the full moon, worn and drained

"I need to get some sleep we have to take them shopping tomorrow." said Sarah as she turned back into Hedwig and went upstairs. Lupin sighed and went to the room he had been given to stay in (AN: Bill's room while he's on honeymoon) and went to sleep.

_**Flashback**_

_A young boy was running through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry trying to catch up to his friends._

_"Sirius, James, Remus wait for me!" yelled Peter Pettigrew as he stumbled over his Gryfindor robes_

_"Hurry up you prat I want to see the tryouts for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, Sarah's trying out." said James as he looked rather peeved at Peter_

_"Do you think she'll make it, she's rather young." said Sirius_

_"Maybe, I made it as seaker of the Gryfindor team." said James as he shrugged and ran out of the front door and continued running to the quidditch field_

_"Hullo James, Sirius, Peter, Remus." greeted Sarah when she saw them coming into the field_

_"Hullo sis. Have you tried out yet?" asked James_

_"No not yet, I'm next though." said Sarah as she looked at the ground nervously_

_"I'm sure you'll do fine, you are James' sister after all, what do you think Remus?" asked Sirius as he patted Sarah's back_

_"I think she'll do fine." said Remus_

_"Potter!" yelled Madame Hooch_

_"Coming!" yelled Sarah as she grabbed her broom_

_"Alright now we need two places to be filled so you will be trying out for either beater or seeker. Now I first want you to try and catch the snitch, I was going to have you do it alone but since a Gryfindor chaser is hear why don't we get him to compete against you and we will see how long it takes you to get it." said Madame Hooch who then blew the whistle and released the snitch as James and Sarah kicked off_

_They flew around the field with James ahead of Sarah, but that changed when the snitch flew up and Sarah saw it before James. Sarah flew higher and higher making sure to keep the snitch in sight as she dodge a bludger. She reached out with her hand ready to catch the snitch when it shot down but after quickly flipping over on her broom she caught it. She flew down to the ground and got off holding the wiggling snitch in her hand as James came up behind her._

_"Well it seems quiditch skills run in the family, I believe we found the Ravenclaw seeker." said Hooch before she locked up the snitch and bludgers and took the quidditch box back to the dressing rooms._

_"See I told you that you would make it!" said James as he came over to hug his sister only to have a wand pointed at his chest._

_"You held back! How was she supposed to know how good or bad I am when you made me seem better than you." said Sarah as she glared at her brother_

_"I just wanted you to be on the quidditch team, I know you've always wanted to be. You are very good at quidditch and I didn't hold back that much." said James as his eyes went from his sister to approaching Slytherins._

_"Hello Snivillus." greeted Sirius as he pulled out his wand_

_"Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin. Who are you?" asked Snape as he looked at Sarah_

_"She's no one you need to meet." said James as he stood in front of Sarah_

_"I'm Sarah Potter, James' younger sister. I'm a first year Ravenclaw and your name?" said Sarah politly as she stepped in front of James_

_"Severus Snape, i'm sorry that you have the honor of being Potter's sister." said Snape_

_"Tarantallegra!" yelled James_

_"Protego!" yelled another voice just in time to prevent James' curse from hitting Snape_

_"Evans why must you always do that?" asked James in exasperation_

_"I stop you because all he has done is exist and all you do is jinx him as you see fit! I hope your sister ends up nothing like you, cold hearted and egotistical! Sarah if you must hang around them stay near Lupin he's the only one who doesn't worship his highness." yelled Lily Evans before she ran back up to the school with the other Gryfindor second year girls._

_"She really hate's you doesn't she James?" asked Sarah_

_"She hates James about as much as you do Potter." said Lupin as he closed the book he had been reading_

_"You can call me Sarah, Remus. So what teachers do I need to be warned against." asked Sarah as they started the walk back up to the school_

_"Other than the usual nothing." said James in a bored voice as they reached the front door_

_"I hear there's a party tonight, the prefects said that everyone but first years can go." said Sarah as they stood in the hallway_

_"True unless they are invited by an upper classman." said James_

_"Who would ask a first year James? I take it that your date is Lily Evans" said Sarah_

_"Yes he is and I'm sure Lupin would love to take you since he doesn't have a date yet, wouldn't you Remus." said Sirius_

_"If it's all right with both James and Sarah." said Lupin as he continued reading_

_"As long as you don't upset her it's fine with me." said James_

_"Really Remus?" asked Sarah amazed_

_"Yes, so would you?" Lupin asked as a slight smile played on his lips_

_"Yes, I'd love to!" said Sarah before she waved goodbye and went to Ravenclaw tower._

_**End Flashback**_

Lupin woke up to a cold sweat since he had had a nightmare. He heard someone coming in his room but didn't really notice them till he felt the mattress sink and a cold rag being placed on his head slowly wiping the sweat from his face. He looked up to see Sarah from the light of the just rising sun.

"DId you sleep well?" he asked in a choked voice

"Yes, I dreamed about that time when Sirius set us up. What did you dream of that made you cry out so?" asked Sarah softly with concern in her eyes

"Nothing." he lied

"Remus I have known you long enough to know when you are lying. Please tell me the truth." said Sarah as she continued wiping his face off

"The same dream I always have near the full moon." Lupin said as he closed his eyes

"At least he's dead, that way he can't hurt any more people." said Sarah

"Yeah, what are you going to do about Harry?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes

"I don't know, my relationship with Harry is up to him." said Sarah sadly

"Why did you have to hide?" asked Lupin

"You know why, we need to get ready it will take a long time to get all the supplies before sundown." said Sarah as she walked out of his room closing the door behind her

When Lupin came downstairs after having his bath and getting dressed he noticed that everyone was there waiting for him. He smiled at Sarah and Harry who were talking about Harry's parent's. He thanked Molly when she brought him some breakfast and ate quickly so that they could leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" asked Molly

"No, Molly we'll be fine and will be back before you know it." said Lupin before he and the others used floo powder to take them to Diagon Alley

When they got to Diagon Alley they noticed that several aurors were there along with many hurrying people.

"Who needs new robes?" asked Sarah as they walked towards Gringotts for Sarah and Harry to get some money

Draco, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all raised their hands.

"Do any of you need to get money from Gringotts other than Harry and myself?" asked Sarah

Draco and Hermione raised their hands while Ron and Ginny looked down.

"Don't worry Ron and Ginny I'm sure we can get you some nice things for your set price." said Sarah as she smiled warmly at them

"You're going to buy them everything aren't you?" asked Lupin in a hushed whisper

"Is that so wrong?" asked Sarah

"It won't buy Harry's love." said Lupin

"I don't need to buy Harry's love." said Sarah with a small smile "He said he'd give it a chance."

They went into Gringotts and first went to Sarah's vault which was next to Harry's. Harry and Sarah both got out enough money to last them for the entire school year and then some. Then they went to Hermione's and then Draco's and soon went back to the entrance only to see that Rita Skeeter was there talking to one of the goblins. Sarah dropped her head as she pulled the hood of her cloak on just before walking past Rita.

"Merlin! It's Sarah Potter!" said Rita as she hurriedly walked over to Sarah who was now standing behind Lupin "So what the goblins told me is true Sarah Potter has returned from the dead."

"I never died, like you I'm an animagus. You better hope I never see you spying on Harry because owls are willing to kill bugs." said Sarah as she stood up straight and removed the hood

"Well...I...ugh." said a flustered Rita before she stalked off

"You know that bug's going to put you on the front page." said Ron

"Yes I know but it can't be helped." said Sarah "Now let's go to Madam Malkin's and Harry, Ron and Draco please try not to give the poor woman a heartattack this time."

"Hello how may I help you?" Madam Malkin said as she walked up to Sarah

"Why don't all of you go over to the measuring area by the mirror." said Sarah before she turned to Madam Malkin "Yes Professore Lupin and myself need some new robes for the new term at Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy needs Slytherin robes and he will be paying for his own robes. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter need Gryfindor robes and they will also be paying for their own. The Weasley's also need new Gryfindor robes, I want you to give them the best no matter what the price and I will paying for those along with my own robes."

"All right Mr. Malfoy your first." said Madam Malkin as she went over to the full length mirror

After about an hour and a half all had their own robes and Ron and Ginny kept telling Sarah that she didn't have to buy them new robes. They continued walking till they got to Flourish and Blotts where they quickly picked up all of the students text books. They also stopped by some other shops and Sarah bought Harry another owl that looked exactly as she does in her anamagus form. They then went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where everybody bought various items most of them for Harry's birthday. When they got home it was almost sundown and everyone sat down for a nice warm meal. Soon everyone went to bed except for Harry, Sarah and Lupin.

"Why did you buy all of their school supplies?" asked Harry

"Because it's Ron's last year he should be able to enjoy it and not have second hand robes and neither should GInny. I'm giving the Weasley's a good amount of my money to thank them for taking care of you, no matter what they say it's theirs to do what they want with." said Sarah with determination in her voice

"How much?" Harry asked

"Enough." said Sarah "You need to get to bed Harry, tomorrow's a big day for you then only a few more till the first of term."

"All right G'night Lupin, Sarah." said Harry as he went upstairs

The next morning was filled with excitement as Harry opened his gifts. The ones he loved the most were his gifts from both Sarah and Lupin. Sarah had given him a picture album filled with pictures of his parents and their friends while they were in Hogwarts and out of school. Lupin had given Harry a set of books which happened to be his mother's diaries which had been found amongst the ruins of his parents' home.

The next few days flew by quickly as they were all excited about the new school year. Harry had told Lupin what Dumbledore had told him about the horcruxes and what his guesses on the horcruxes are and about the locket. Lupin said for him to leave it to the Order to find and that they would tell him when they find them. Now they were standing on platform 9 and 3/4 putting their things in the luggage compartments. They all got in a compartment and closed the door to have some privacy to put their things on the racks before Hermione, Ron, and Draco left to patrol the train cars. When they came back the group sat in silence for awhile before Harry spoke.

"How did my parents get together, I mean when did my mum stop acting like she loathed my father?" asked Harry

"Well it's an interesting story and a long one but I want you to promise me that you will keep your anger in check Harry." said Sarah

"I'll try." Harry replied

"Alright." said Sarah

_**Flashback**_

_A young girl was walking down the hallway to the Great Hall for dinner, her Gryfindor robe billowing around her. Her shoulder length hair flowing out behind her as she walked briskly turning the corner only to be met by the Slytherin Severus Snape._

_"Hello Snape." said Lily as she tried to walk past him_

_"Hello mud-blood, Potter isn't here to save you now." said Snape his eyes filled with hate_

_"Why do you do this Snape, I have done nothing wrong to you." said Lily as she noticed Sarah and Lupin come out of an adjacent hallway apparently both having heard the conversation_

_"Because mud-blood Potter happens to have a soft spot for you and we both know what he would do if he found you badly hurt." said Snape sneering as he pointed his wand at her_

_"If you can hurt me." Lily said pulling out her own wand and pointing it back at Snape's while glaring at him_

_"Don't insult me mud-blood." said Snape before calling out "Serpensortia!"_

_"Diffindo!" Lilly yelled causing the snake created by Snape's curse to split in half. "Expelliarmus!" _

_"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Snape after he got hold of his wand_

_"Immobulus!" yelled Sirius as he, James, Lupin, Peter and Sarah came up to them._

_"Densaugeo!" yelled James as he put a protective arm around Lilly's shoulder, who for once didn't make him move his arm._

_"Furnunculus!" yelled Lupin clearly angered by Snape's attack on Lilly "Sarah get Dumbledore now!"_

_"Right!" said Sarah as she ran into the Great Hall screaming for help_

_"Here to protect the mud-blood again." said Snape as the effects of Immobulus wore off "Incarcerous!"_

_"James!" yelled Lilly as James was wrapped up in ropes, calling him by his first name for the first time "Petrificus Totalus!"_

_"What is going on here Miss Evans?" said Dumbledoor in a calm voice as he watched Snape fall to the ground petrified_

_"Snape called Lilly a mud-blood then attacked her, we came to help her out and sent Sarah to get you." said Lupin as he and Lilly untied James_

_"James are you all right?" asked Lilly with concern in her eyes_

_"Yes, I'll be fine Lilly." said James as he put his arm on her shoulders again_

_"Well fifty points will be deducted from Slytherin house and ten points to each of you for Gryfindor house." said Dumbledore as he turned to the Great Hall "Now come eat before it gets cold."_

_**End Flashback**_

"So that's how they started dating, that was in their seventh year and my sixth year." said Sarah as she smiled sadly at Harry "They loved you Harry, more then you'll ever know."

"I know they loved me, my being alive is proof of that." said Harry as the train stopped with a jolt

"Bloody hell, we shouldn't be there this soon." said Ron as he peered out of the window along with Sarah

"Oh no, Remus get to the front of the train and get it move as fast as possible! Everyone wands out!" said Sarah in a panic as she brought out her wand

"What is it?" asked Hermione

"Dementors." said Sarah as she prepared to unleash her patronus at the first sight of a dementor.

"Dementors." Harry whispered as he began to feel cold.

"You'll be fine." said Sarah as she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently to comfort him

Soon cold air filled the train and the small group gripped their wands tightly. Sarah stood in front of the group in a protective stance while Ron stood next to Harry, who had his arm around Ginny as she shook from fear holding her wand in shaking hands. Draco was behind them with his arm around Hermione who looked ghostly pale at the thought of dementors. Sure they had all seen dementors in their third year but they were not under Voldemorts control then, as they are now. They soon saw a shadowy figure outside the door to their compartment as the train started again at a fast pace. The dementor slid the door open and came forward immeadiatly attacking Sarah trying to deliver the kiss to her. Everyone was frozen still all trying to say the incantation. Sarah began to waver as she saw the images of a young girl talking to Remus then Remus and the girl leaving her. The scene soon changed to that of Tonks and Remus snogging at a party at Hogwarts and then it was black the last the she heard was Harry yelling "Expecto Patronum!".

Sarah groaned as she woke up sitting up slowly only to figure out she had had her head resting in Remus' lap. She blushed and looked away slightly embarassed about what had happened.

"Here eat this it will help." said Remus as he handed her two chocolate frogs

"Thanks Remus." said Sarah as she looked at the floor

"Don't feel ashamed the same thing happened to me in my third year, several times." said Harry as he patted her shoulder

"You remind me of your parents." said Sarah as she smiled a genuine smile to Harry "When will we be arriving?"

"Any minute now." said Remus as he stood up and started pulling down all of the luggage

"Ginny dear are you all right, you two Hermione you two look as white as ghosts." said Sarah with a concerned motherly tone

"Fine just shaken up from the encounter with the dementors." Draco answered for them

The train soon stopped and they all piled out and made their way to their transports to Hogwarts. When they got to the school they were filed into the Great Hall with Draco leaving to sit with his fellow Slytherins at their table. Hermione sat next to Ginny who was sitting next to Harry who chose a seat by Ron, all looking forward to the Sorting of the first years. Soon after all the students except for the first years had filed into the Great Hall the new Headmistress McGonagall came up and announced that the sorting of the first years was to begin now and the stool and sorting hat appeared in front of the teachers table out of thin air as a young woman went out of the Great Hall to fetch the first years.

"Juan White!" called the woman as she stood next to the stool

A young boy with messy black hair and green eyes came forward and sat on the stool nerviously as the sorting hat contemplated which house to put him in.

"Hmmm strong, smart, I say...Gryfindor!" yelled the sorting hat as the boy smiled in relief as he walked over to sit at the Gryfindor table.

Soon all of the first years were called up and two girls were still standing but they looked like they could be in thier sixth or seventh year.

"Now we have two exchange students who are joining us and will be sorted into their new houses. Madeline White!" called the woman.

A young teenager of around seventeen walked up and sat on the stool with an air of superiority. Her shoulder length silverish blond hair sparkled in the candle light and made her pale complextion look even paler along with her grayish blue eyes.

"Hmm prideful, somewhat vain, powerful, a great power within you...you need to be in...Slytherin!" said the Sorting Hat

Madeline smiled as she walked to the Slytherin table clearly happy that she was put in Slytherin. The other girl walked up and was quickly sorted into Gryfindor and took a seat next to Ron who smiled kindly at her, only to be hit on the arm by Hermione.

Soon the feast was coming to an end and McGonagall stood up to speak one last time before dismissing them to their common rooms.

"Well I hope the feast was pleasurable and I hope that this year will be enjoyable especially for the seventh years. I would like for the sixth and seventh years to welcome their new classmates with open arms. I also strongly urge that you be careful because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still out there and as all of you observed on your way here can attack at any given moment. The trips to Hogmeade will be limited and Aurors will be there in town to prevent accidents from happening. I will warn the first years that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students and that no student is to be out of the castle after dark." with that said McGonagall gave a pointed look to Harry and his friends "I would also like to take the time to introduce the staff for this year. Taking my place as Head of Gryfindor House and Transfiguration professor is Magdelena White who happens to be a good friend to many of the current seventh year Gryfindors' mothers. Taking Professor Snape's jop as Potions teacher is a newly found alive Sarah Potter who will also be the Head of House for Ravenclaw. Joining us again this year as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is Remus Lupin who, should the need arise, you should come to if you suspect a Death Eater near the school. Firenze will be taking Professor Snape's title as Head of Slytherin House and will be teaching part of Divination again this year along side Professor Trelawney. Now if the prefects and Head Boy and Girl will escort the first years to their dormitories you are dismissed and I will see you at breakfast tomorrow." with that said the professors and students filed out of the Great Hall and to their rooms.

"Hello my name's Hermione Granger, i'm a seventh year." said Hermione as she came up to the new girl when they all settled in the Gryfindor common room

"My name is Dahlia Lily Lupin, i'm a sixth year." said the girl as she looked up from her schedule

"Lupin, are you related to Remus Lupin, our DADA professor?" asked Ron joining the conversation

"I don't think so. You school is so different from my old school." said Dahlia as she continued looking over her schedule

"What school did you go to?" asked Harry

"Honestly you two are so rude! I'm Ginny Weasley, the boy with red hair is my older brother Ron Weasley and the other boy is Harry Potter, i'm a sixth year like you, I can help show you around if you like." said Ginny as she sat down next to Harry and Dahlia

"I'd like that Ginny, and to answer your question Harry I went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." said Dhalia as she stood up

"Well you must have known my sister-in-law, Fluer Delacour." said Ginny as she also stood up

"Oh yes, wasn't she in the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Dahlia

"Yes, she was, I really think that we should head up to bed, we all have early classes tomorrow." said Hermione

"All right, night Grils." said Harry as he headed for the boys dormitory

"Night Harry." said Hermione, Ginny, and Dahlia

"Night Girls." said Ron before he followed Harry, only to trip of Neville who had tripped over a rug

"G'Night Ron." said Hermione, Ginny, and Dahlia as they winced when they saw him fall before heading up to their dorm

TBC...


	4. The Bookworm and the Ferret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**AN: If you have not read the 6th Harry Potter do not read this fic! I repeat do not read this fic! If you do and you ruin the surprise do not flame me because I warned you. This fic pretty much takes place after the 6th book ends and it is what I would like to happen in the 7th book though I know most probably won't. Please review this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and I could use any helpful hints you guys have.**

**Harry Potter and The Heir of Ravenclaw**

Chapter Four: The Bookworm and the Ferret

The next morning the Gryfindor girls woke up to the sound of the boys yelling from their dormitory. Dahlia groaned as she woke up burying her head in her pillow trying to block out the sound, till someone took the pillow from her. Dahlia sat up and glared at Hermione who only shrugged and put the pillow down on Dahlia's bed.

"You might as well get up, we have thirty minutes before breakfast." said Hermione in a cheerful voice

"Are all of you Hogwarts students morning people?" asked Dahlia as she slowly got up from bed, turning around to make it.

"What do you two have first?" asked Hermione as she went behind a screen to dress

"We have Transfiguration with Professor White." said Ginny "What about you Hermione?"

"I have Potions with Harry's Aunt Professor Potter." Hermione replied as the girls headed down to the common room, all having changed into their uniforms

"Oh give it a break Ron, it's getting a little old!" yelled Harry over Ron's complaining

"What's going on?" asked Hermione over Ron's yelling

"This!" yelled Ron throwing a package at Hermione, who barely caught it. "Bloody git, what is he up to?"

"Oh my." said Hermione as she blushed slightly looking at the contents of the package

"Wow." said Dahlia as she looked over Hermione's shoulder "Is this Draco boy your boyfriend?"

"NO!" shouted Hermione and Ron at the same time

"All right then why is he giving you such an expensive dress?" asked Dahlia "Where I come from you only get gifts like that from family and boyfriends."

"He said that there was a ball coming up to celebrate the start of term, he added the usual insult by saying that I can't afford proper clothing and well...he asked me to go with him?" said Hermione blushing

"I think we should head to breakfast before heading to class." said Ginny stopping a fight before it even starts

They all walked to the Great Hall but Hermione was pulled into a hallway by Draco before she could walk in.

"Yes?" asked Hermione as she signaled the others to go on, causing Ron to curse indignantly

"My answer Granger." said Draco impatiently

"Yes, anything else Malfoy?" she asked impatiently

"Draco, anyway McGonagall said for me to tell you that she finally chose the Head Boy and Head Girl. Congratulations Hermione you made it. House-elves are taking our things to the Head's dormitories." said Draco saying the congrats with slight disgust as some Slytherin's walked by

"So I take it she put you as Head Boy then, Draco." said Hermione nodding to some passing Hufflepuff first-years

"Are you daft? Would I be bloody telling you this if I wasn't? Honestly Hermione for someone with a reputation of being the smartest at Hogwarts you have no common sense." said Draco as he walked to the Great Hall

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled drawing her wand

"Relax _'Mione_ it was a joke, I'll see you tonight then out here at seven." said Draco before he went into the Great Hall leaving Hermione to huff and follow after him

When they reached their respected tables they glared at each other before talking to their friends. Hermione was busy telling the group about her being chosen as Head Girl and her encounter with Draco in the hall. Meanwhile, Draco was gloating about being Head Boy and telling them all the mean "Mudblood" remarks he had made to Hermione. When breakfast was over they all made their way to their classes.

"Good Morning class, My name is Sarah Potter but you will refer to me as Professor Potter. For your first assignment you will be making Amortentia, can anyone tell me what this potion is?" asked Sarah as she started class

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world." replied Hermione

"Very good Miss Granger, ten points for Gryfindor. Since this is a powerful love potion I have made a note as to how much will be made, before you are allowed to leave the classroom I will check and see if all of it is there. Any person who takes some will have points taken away from his or her house and will have detention with Hagrid for a week. I hear he is going into the Forbidden Forest this week." said Sarah as she looked pointedly at the Slytherins

'Well it doesn't matter if Harry Potter messes up his potion or steals some because he has a free ride with his aunt being teacher and all." sneered Madilne White

"If Harry should fail in making his potion I would give him a failing grade just like I would give the rest of you and should he take any potion I will deduct points from Gryfindor and give him detention. Just because he's my nephew does not mean he gets a free ride. Does that satisfy you Miss White?" asked Sarah as she glared at the Slytherin girl who looked full of herself "Now, I suggest that all of you get to work before the whole class gets failing grades."

The class immediately started working on their potions and chatted idly, already liking that their new Potions Professor allowed them to talk, with just a warning not to mess up. Around halfway through class though there was a knock on the door causing everyone to look up from what they were doing.

"Come in." said Sarah as she got up from her desk

Lupin walked in and went straight to her handing her a note and whispering something to her before quickly leaving to return to his class. The students went back to work only after being instructed to do so and all were wondering about what Professor Lupin had given Professor Potter. When class ended Sarah checked to make sure no one took any potion and told them to pack up after making the potions disappear.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, and Harry please stay after and the rest of you go on to your next class." said Sarah as she watched the group walk up to her desk and the others leave.

"What is it you need to talk to us about Professor?" asked Draco in a bored tone

"Nothing to you except to tell you that I have the papers with the password to both your Heads Common Room and your bedroom, take it and you may go to class. Oh and be careful Mr. Malfoy not many Slytherins will be happy about your betrayal to the Dark Lord." said Sarah as she handed him a paper and sent him on his way

"What did you need to talk to us about Sarah?" asked Harry

"Remus just came to tell me that some of the Order has located a Horcrux. Harry I'm not going to tell you the location or what it is until the weekend that way, Remus, Miss, Granger, the Weasley's, and myself can accompany you. No buts, Harry, we need you alive to defeat Voldemort and you wouldn't want to pay James and Lily back by putting yourself in unnecessary danger do you? Friday after classes come back to this classroom and once all of us are here we will leave, and I'm afraid that we must take Mr. Malfoy with us." said Sarah with a concerned look towards Harry

"What! Why!" asked/yelled both Harry and Ron

"The exact same reason I told Mr. Malfoy to be careful, if the Death Eaters can get into Hogwarts not once but twice, they can do it again. Do you disagree that Voldemort wants Mr. Malfoy dead after his betrayal? Do you not think that the children of Death Eaters in his house would want to kill him to gain the favor of Voldemort? Don't be daft Harry you know it is the right thing to do, he can easily help us, should we need a scapegoat to get past curses we can use him." said Sarah with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes, a look Harry had only seen in his father's eyes in Snape's memories

"So, can't you tell us which Horcrux it is at least?" asked Hermione

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger, we both know you will most likely figure out where it is, then tell Harry and you three will go off on your own and it might not be the right place and you might just get yourselves killed or worse." said Sarah

"What's worse then death?" asked Ron confused

"Being stuck with Lockhart in the loony bin, or showing your parents that they died for no reason at all and that you don't care that they loved you." said Sarah as she eyed Harry

"Fine, I'll wait till the weekend." said Harry as he sighed in defeat

"Good, now Miss Granger this is your passwords, and please tell me what class you three have next so I can write an excuse for why you are tardy." said Sarah as she handed the note to Hermione

"We have Transfiguration next Professor." said Hermione

"All right give me a moment to write the note, and dear please call me Sarah, you're my nephews best friend, all three of you can call me such outside of class." said Sarah as she wrote the note before handing it to Harry "Now hurry along you three."

The three ran down the halls and up several flights of stairs to the Transfiguration classroom. When they opened the door they were slightly reminded of Umbrige's change in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, but they rather liked the girly touch to the room and they were grateful that the room wasn't filled with frilly doyleys and things around the room. They then walked up to their teacher who was sitting at her desk looking at papers from the sixth years. She was wearing a robe that had a pearl-like color to it in the fact that it changed color with the different angles the light hit it. It currently was the color of a spring rose, a light shade of pink with a hint of deep red.

"Yes?" said the teacher as she looked up at them

"Sorry we're late Professor but Professor Potter held us after class, she gave us this note." said Hermione as Harry handed the Professor the note

"Ah yes, Sarah Potter, splendid Potions Mistress, very skilled just like your father Harry." said the Professor after reading the note which told her who the students were "I'm Professor White, I was a friend of your mother Harry, a very skilled witch. Now we are writing essays about what you would like to do with you life after Hogwarts, that way I know what things will be helpful to teach all of you for your certain fields, they will be due at the end of the period but since you three were fifteen minutes late I will let you complete this essay outside of class. Now please take a seat and begin."

The three began all writing about what they wanted to be after leaving Hogwarts but all the while thinking about the Horcrux they could destroy this weekend and be one step closer to ending Voldemort once and for all. They gathered their things at the end of the period and made their way to what is now one of their favorite classes, Defense Against the Dark Arts. They walked in and were greeted warmly by Lupin as he was setting up for class.

"Hello, did Sarah tell you three the news?" asked Lupin as he put a box down on the ground

"Yes, um Professor Lupin are we studying boggarts again?" asked Hermione as she looked warily at the trembling box

"Why, yes, I wanted to test your skills and well I thought we should start the year off with a bit off fun. I also wanted to know what dark creatures you fear that way we can learn spells to defeat them, don't you agree." Lupin replied as the rest of the class began filing in

"Yes, I find it most humorous." said Hermione with a slight giggle remembering her third year at Hogwarts

"Alright class I hope you remember the spell used to repel a boggart, because today we will be facing our fears against a boggart and I will be writing down what everyone fears that way I can hopefully teach all of you spells to repel the thing you fear." said Lupin as he went to stand next to the box with his wand out "Line up please, switching between genders please."

"Excuse me Remus." said a voice from the door

"Yes Minerva, what is it?" asked Lupin as he looked at the two women standing at the doorway to his classroom

The young girl next to Minerva was wearing the typical uniform for a Gryfindor student but what caught Lupin's eye was the fact that she had dark brown hair that was down to her mid-back and her face was rather pale and her eyes were blue. Minerva was wearing her usual green robes and had an expression of utter amusement when she glanced at the trembling box.

"I'm here to bring you a new student, though she is a sixth year she has been advanced to seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts, a request made by her mother. She has passed the test to get her into the class with flying colors. I will leave you now to teach your class Remus." and with that said Minerva left the room closing the door behind her

"What is your name?" asked Lupin as he motioned the girl to come forward

"Dahlia Lily Lupin, Professor." she replied as she glanced over at Harry, Hermione, and Ron and smiled at them

"What is your mother's name?" asked Lupin as he wondered why they shared the same last name

"I'm sorry Professor but I cannot tell you, my mother instructed me not to tell such things since it is dangerous at this time." said Dahlia as she looked at the ground

"All right then, fair enough, why don't you get between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy." said Lupin as he motioned to the boys. "Harry your first, wand at the ready."

Harry walked up and held his wand in his hand as he watched Lupin open the box with his own wand. A mist spread through out the room and instead of a dementor as had been in his third year, the boggart changed into the form of Lord Voldemort. Harry gasped and tried to think of the spell that defeated the boggart.

"R...R..Riddikulus!" shouted Harry as he pointed his wand at his enemy, the boggart promptly turned into a kite before Lupin put it back in the box

"Very good Harry, I am not surprised that the Dark Lord is your greatest fear, let's see Miss Granger, your turn." said Lupin as he waited for Harry to move

Harry moved to the back of the room and Hermione stepped forward a little nervously her wand held before her.

"All right now Hermione, wand at the ready." said Lupin before he opened the box again

Hermione watched as the black mist spread through the room and the image of a basilisk, like the one unleashed on the students in her second year. Hermione let out a barely stifled scream as she held her wand up, her knuckles turning white from her tight grip.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Hermione and the boggart turned into Ron in a pink frilly tutu which caused everyone except Ron to laugh as Lupin closed it back into the box

Soon Ron had come up and like in his third year the boggart turned into a huge spider, which, after the spell again had rolling skates on. Lupin then motioned Dahlia up who looked slightly paler then when she had first come in. She gulped and nodded to Lupin that she was ready as she grasped her wand like a lifeline. When the boggart came out it took the shape of a full moon slightly hidden by shadows, causing a whimper to escape from Dahlia's lips. Lupin looked at Dahlia wide eyed before he noticed her slightly swaying and whimpering louder as her wand dropped from her hands. Soon she fell to the ground crying and Lupin came forward in front of the boggart, it's form not changing and said the spell turning it into a deflating balloon and everyone laughed and he quickly put the boggart back in the box before turning to his class.

"All of you are dismissed to your next class early, Harry would you mind getting Minerva and Hermione could you get your Head of House Professor White." said Lupin as he dropped down next to Dahlia

"You're a were-wolf too?" she asked as she gasped for breath

"What happened?" asked Minerva as she ran into the room followed by Magdalena and Sarah along with Harry and Hermione

"Dahlia!" Sarah gasped as she noticed the girl on the ground

"Boggart, she saw a full moon and collapsed in tears." said Lupin as he looked at the girl

"I will take her to my classroom and give her some Draught of Peace, that should calm her down. Can you move dear?" Sarah asked as she knelt down in front of Dahlia

"_No, madre yo no puedo andar."_ said Dahlia in Spanish as she looked nervously at Lupin and the others in the room

"_Lo siento hija, que usted tiene que vivir con esta maldición. Hable en inglés y dígalos yo soy su madre." _spoke Sarah in Spanish while the others looked on confused. (AN: translations at bottom of fic for those who don't know Spanish)

"I can't move Mother." said Dahlia as she shook and continued to cry on the floor

"Mother!" shouted Harry/Lupin/Ron/Hermione

"Yes, Harry, she is your cousin. I had to give her away to Magdalena to look after shortly after you turned eleven, she was ten at the time and I was needed to be by your side under Dumbledore's orders. And, no she isn't Remus' child, I don't know who the father is I just chose Remus' last name for her because she would be in less danger than if she had the last name Potter." said Sarah as she summoned her cauldron and supplies for the Draught of Peace

"How can you not know who the father is?" asked Harry bewildered

"She was under the Imperius curse when it happened, isn't that right Professor." said Hermione

"As brilliant as ever Hermione." said Sarah as she continued to brew to potion

"I think you three should go to class." said Lupin as he rose from the ground able to tell that Sarah wasn't telling the whole truth

"Hermione, Ron go on ahead, I'd rather stay here with my aunt and cousin." said Harry as he gave them a look that told them not to disagree

"I think that we should leave the little family alone, come on Remus you can have your next class in the Room of Requirement." said Minerva before Magdalena, Remus, and herself left the Potter's alone

"Mother is the potion done?" asked Dahlia shakily, still crying before Harry knelt down and held her

"Yes, Harry can you help her drink every drop of this?" asked Sarah as she held out a goblet filled with the Potion to Harry

"Why didn't one of you tell us that the two of you were mother and daughter?" asked Harry

"Because you barely excepted mother as your aunt, why would you except me as your cousin?" asked Dahlia as she finally felt relaxed

"Was she bitten by a were-wolf?" asked Harry

"No, her father was a were-wolf." said Sarah

"Oh, are you sure you don't know who her father is?" asked Harry

"Yes, now I think you should head to your divination class Harry, I'll help Dahlia to her next class." said Sarah as she rose and sent her supplies back to her room

"All right. Are we taking Dahlia with us this weekend?" asked Harry as he reached the door

"Do you want her to come?" asked Sarah

"I'd like a chance to know her and you better." Harry said before leaving to head towards the divination classroom

When the class was over everyone headed to lunch only to see a shocking sight in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione and Madaline White were arguing with Draco standing in the side lines not knowing what to do. Madaline then sent a curse at Hermione only to have Draco push Hermione out of the way and get hit by the curse, which promptly turned him into a snowy white ferret. Hermione picked up Draco and put him on her shoulder before she glared at Madaline and left to the Hospital Wing.

Classes went by quickly and everyone had gone to their dorm rooms to get ready to go to the ball that the teachers were holding for the start of term. Hermione was already dressed in the beautiful dress that Draco had bought for her, her hair was styled the same way it had been during the Yule ball. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror before walking out of her room into her common room. She noticed that Draco was still in his room getting ready and checked herself again in the mirror in the common room.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall whose the fairest one of all?" Hermione asked playfully as she looked in the mirror

"My Lady Queen is fair to see." said a masculine voice behind her

"What did you say?" asked Hermione as she blushed

"I said that you were the fairest of them all or are you deaf, Mud-blood." said Draco with a glint in his eyes

"I think we should head down to the ball." said Hermione as she walked to the door of their common room

"Hermione." said Draco as he grabbed her arm

"Yes?"

"I meant what I said."

TBC...

Translations:

1. _No, madre yo no puedo andar. _ No, mother I can't walk.

2. _Lo siento hija, que usted tiene que vivir con esta maldición. Hable en inglés y dígalos yo soy su madre _I'm sorry daughter, that you have to live with this curse. Speak English and tell them I'm your mother.

AN: Well that's this chapter...what will happen at the ball? Please Review!


	5. Iris Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**AN: If you have not read the 6th Harry Potter do not read this fic! I repeat do not read this fic! If you do and you ruin the surprise do not flame me because I warned you. This fic pretty much takes place after the 6th book ends and it is what I would like to happen in the 7th book though I know most probably won't. Please review this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and I could use any helpful hints you guys have.**

**Harry Potter and The Heir of Ravenclaw**

Chapter Five: Iris Malfoy

The ball was going splendedly and everyone was having a good time, that is everyone except for three different teachers. Sarah Potter and Remus Lupin were busy trying to avoid each other and at the same time act civil to one another. Magdelena White on the other hand was plagued with thoughts about her life, her child, and her mission. She watched as Madeline danced with Blaise Zabini from her house, Madeline's eyes filled with anger towards her mother. Magdelena sighed, she knew Madeline didn't want to leave Bulgaria, to leave him, but she had no choice Death Eaters had been spotted in Bulgaria and she had to make sure that Madeline was kept as far away from the Death Eaters as possible. Hogwarts was her last hope to keep the child safe, she has no idea what trouble she is in or what would happen if the Dark Lord had her in his possesion. Magdelena then looked at the other person occupying her thoughts, young Draco Malfoy who was dancing with Hermione Granger. How long would it be before he figured it out? How long before Madeline figured it out? Narcissa why did you put me in this possition? Magdelena sighed as her thoughts went back to that fateful night back in the Leaky Cauldron.

_**Flashback**_

_Magdelena sat next to a bed in the Leaky Cauldron next to a woman with pale hair and pale skin. The woman was holding two babies in her arms each crying. The woman was crying as well as she looked up at the girl next to her._

_"Narcissa I don't understand you." said Magdelena as she looked at her cousins_

_"Magdelena I need to tell you things and you have to promise me that you will not tell another soul." said Narcissa weakly_

_"I promise cousin." said Magdelena_

_"I've joined him, as has Lucius and Bellatrix. Lucius will be coming soon to see the child I have had, he was away doing some of the Dark Lord's deeds. I want you to take her, I want you to take my daughter Iris and keep her safe, away from the Dark Lord. I don't want her to have this kind of life. I wish I could save Draco from this, but I can't Lucius knows their was a child but he knows not that there were twins. Please take her and raise her as your own, leave this country and keep her far from the Dark Lord, promise me you will." said Narcissa_

_"I promise." said Magdelena as she took the child in her arms_

_"Hurry Lucius will be coming soon." said Narcissa before Magdelana disapparated_

_**End Flashback**_

Magdelena sighed as she looked at the twins dancing with their dates near each other. She picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and sighed again before her eyes darted across the room to see Sarah Potter and Remus Lupin getting up to dance. 'About bloody time.' she thought as a small smile came to her lips as she watched the couple dance.

"Is there something wrong Magdelena?' asked Minerva as she sat down next to Magdelena

"No Minerva I'm fine." said Magdelena as she put on a fake smile

"I've been teaching here at Hogwarts long enough to know when people are hiding things. You don't have to tell me, but if you did I may be able to help." said Minerva

"I wish I could tell people Minerva, I really do." said Magdelena

"Did you make and Unbreakable Promise?"

"No, but those in the Black bloodline do not break promises to family."

"So the promise was made to family."

"Yes, I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Was this promise made to proctect someone?"

"Yes."

"Have you been able to protect that person from the Death Eaters when your husband was killed by them not to long ago?"

"Minerva I don't know what to do."

"If you told me I could make sure that the person you protect has the best protection, wouldn't the Order of the Phoenix be the best protection?"

"Minerva, she's not my daughter."

"Who are Madeline's parents?"

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."

"She is Draco's sister."

"Twin, yes. Narcissa wanted to ensure that she was never harmed by the Dark Lord. Minerva I've been running from country to country trying to protect her."

"I will enform the Order that Hogwarts requires more protection but for now I must contact a few friends of ours, for a litte ruiniun."

"All right Minerva."

"Oh and Magdelena, you need to tell them they will find out eventually."

"I know."

_**Meanwhile with the students**_

"Look at him dancing with that Granger girl." said Blaise as he danced with Madeline

"Oh just shut up will you. I'm sick of your complaining." said Madeline

"What are you a blood traitor?" asked Blaise as he pushed Madeline away

"No, not really I just think that you should quit being jealous of Malfoy."

"I'm not jealous of that blood traitor...of the traitor of the Dark Lord himself!" yelled Blaise

"I suppose when you get out of here you'll be a Death Eater."

"What makes you think I'm not already Malfoy was in his second year, then he decided to play traitor."

"Because unlike Malfoy you don't have talent!"

"Why you stupid girl. Avada..."

"Expelliarmus!" yelled a voice from across the room

"I think we need to have this boy expelled wouldn't you say Minerva. Trying to use an Unforgivable Curse on a student in Hogwarts he should be." said Bill as he came up with Fluer

"Madeline are you all right?" asked a male voice as he put up his wand

"Viktor!" Madeline yelled as she ran up to Viktor Krum and hugged him "What are you doing here?"

"Minerva asked me to come as a sort of reunion after the triwizard tournament." said Viktor in broken English

"I'm glad your here." said Madeline as she continued to stay in his arms

"Glad to be here." was his reply as he led her off to the side near where Harry was "Hello Potter."

"Viktor." said Harry as he noticed Madeline next to Viktor he said "Your dating Madeline now."

"Yes, for almost two years now." said Viktor

"Hello Viktor." said Hermione as she walked up to the group with Draco

"Hermione." Viktor said in his broken English "I see you are dating the ferret now."

"Oh, we aren't dating." said Hermione

"Sure look like you are." said Madeline

"Sod off Madeline." said Draco as he came in front of Hermione

"Want to be a ferret again Malfoy?"

"Crucio!" yelled Blaise as he pulled away from the Aurors that had come to Hogwarts to escort him out

Madeline immeadiatly started screaming and writhing on the ground as pain engulfed her body from the Crucio spell. Draco looked down at Madeline and could feel the pain she was going through. 'What the bloody hell is happening? Why can I feel her bloody pain?' thought Draco before Magdelena White came over to Madeline and took the curse off of her. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at the girl before him.

"Madeline your going to be okay, I promise." said Magdelena

"How could I feel her pain?" asked Draco as he looked at Magdelena and Madeline

"You were never supposed to know this. Draco this is your twin sister Iris Malfoy, your mother gave her to me to protect her from the Dark Lord." said Magdelena

"I have a twin, Iris." said Draco as he looked at Madeline

"Yes."

"That necklace, it looks familiar." said Harry as he looked down at the locket that Madeline was wearing

TBC...


	6. Treasure of Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**AN: If you have not read the 6th Harry Potter do not read this fic! I repeat do not read this fic! If you do and you ruin the surprise do not flame me because I warned you. This fic pretty much takes place after the 6th book ends and it is what I would like to happen in the 7th book though I know most probably won't. Please review this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and I could use any helpful hints you guys have.**

**Harry Potter and The Heir of Ravenclaw**

**Chapter 6: Treasure of Hufflepuff**

**The next morning everyone was talking about the incident the night before. When the owls came everyone looked through the Prophet to find out what had happened to Blaise. Hermione gasped as she read the article before looking at Harry, Ron, and Ginny with a slightly pale face.**

**"What does it say Hermione?" asked Ginny**

**"Blaise was taken to Azkaban and was sentenced to...death." said Hermione**

**"Well you have to admit he deserved it, after all he attempted two Unforgivable Curses and succeded in using one of them." said Ginny**

**"You know I can't help feeling like I've seen that locket that White...er...Malfoy was wearing last night." said Harry as he looked over to Iris Malfoy who was arguing with her twin Draco**

**"Harry I really think that you should be more concerned with the horcrux we are finding this weekend, it's only one more day till friday and we are leaving that night." said Hermione**

**"I still can't believe your aunt wouldn't tell you, I mean doesn't she trust you not to go and get yourself killed." said Ron**

**"Has Harry ever thought things through before doing them?" asked Hermione as they walked out of the Great Hall and towards their Transfiguration classroom**

**"Oh thanks Hermione, some friend you are." said Harry irritably "Ever since you started hanging around the male Malfoy prick you've changed." **

**"Your the one that's changed Harry." said Hermione as she ran ahead "and he's not a prick."**

**"What's wrong with her?" asked Harry just as irritably "She's actually standing up for that prick!"**

**"She's right about one thing man, you have changed, ever since you broke up with Ginny." said Ron as he ran after Hermione**

**"The both of you just don't understand." said Harry as he sat down next to Ron in class a few minutes later**

**"We would if you told us mate." said Ron**

**"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry as he noticed her missing**

**"Sitting with her precious pure-blood Death Eater." said Ron loud enough to be heard by both Draco and Hermion across the room**

**Hermione giggled as Draco sent a note flying onto Ron's and Harry's desk. Ron opened the note up and looked down at it appalled before handing it to Harry. The note read in flashing, bold, gold letters:**

**Jealous Much Weasley, Because she chose a real man over you? Or is it because you know I can provide for her better and give her everything her heart desires while you can give her a broken down house and hand-me-down clothes? You know we have the most wonderful conversations about you and Potter in our common room, are you sure your straight, that might be another reason why she chose me, you act like your gay and in love with Potter. laughs**

**--- Draco Malfoy**

**"Don't you think that was a little mean?" asked Hermione as she noticed Harry and Ron's looks**

**"Nope, it was bloody funny." said Draco as he leaned back in his seat**

**"You really should be nicer to them." said Iris as she knocked Draco's chair out from under him causing him to fall on the floor. "After all Ron's family did take you in from what you told me."**

**"What is your problem?" asked Draco as he sat back in his chair**

**"So sorry that I'm angry that my "mother" decided to tell me that I have a twin brother and that I'm not her daughter. Of course you wouldn't care." said Iris irritably as she again pushed Draco out of his seat only to take his place next to Hermione**

**"Good Morning class. Today I would like for you to try this new spell that will turn your pets into lions. The spell is on the board begin now." said Magdelena as she came into the room and sat at her desk**

**Everyone began to practice the spell, that is everyone except for Iris. Magdelena looked up at Iris with a look that clearly said for Iris to get to work.**

**"Why aren't you working Madeline?" asked Magdelena as she walked over to Iris' desk**

**"Excuse me, but I only listen to my mother, and I just found out today that she is dead, and my name is Iris not Madeline." sneered Iris as she glared at her "mother"**

**"Iris we have discussed this already, now either you get to work or go to McGonagall's office. I'll leave the choice to you." with that said Magdelena returned to her desk**

**"Fine." said Iris as she got up and left the room.**

**"Are you going to look for Iris?" Hermione asked Draco when class was over**

**"Yeah, she's probably back in the Slytherin common room." said Draco as he headed to the dungeons**

**Several days had passed and Iris had kept her distance from her adoptive mother. Now everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast excited about the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match that day. Hermione, Harry, and Ron still haven't made up from their spat earlier that week and have hardly said a word to each other. When breakfast was over everone went down to the pitch while the teams went to their changing rooms. When the teams flew out onto the pitch their was mixed shoutings from accross the stadium. Most of the students were yelling "Go Go Gryffindor" while the Slytherins and a few other students were shouting "Win Win Slytherin". After the captains shook hands they were off flying around the pitch. Hermione watched next to Luna in the Gryffindor section of the stadium she caught Draco's eye as he was looking for the snitch and yelled out, "Good Luck!" before he flew off after the snitch. **

**"Well the start of the term game is going off with a bang! Iris Malfoy, the new Slytherin beater just sent a bludger at Harry Potter allowing Draco Malfoy to see the snitch and get a head start! Ginny Weasley just scored while her brother blocked one. I believe this is the best performance I've seen from Ron Weasley ever." said Seamus as he did the commentary for the game**

**Draco noticed Harry coming up behind him as he flew after the snitch. 'I have to get the snitch. I know I can get the snitch, Hermione believes I can get the snitch.' Draco repeated this mantra in his head over and over again as he closed in on the snitch. He streched out his hand and closed it before a bludger hit him in the side causing him to fall to the ground.**

**"Well Potter and Malfoy are chasing after the snitch and Malfoy is closing in on it. Oooooh Dahlia Lupin just hit a bludger at Malfoy hoping to stop his attempt at getting the snitch and now Malfoy is on the ground. What's this, what does he have in his hand? Bloody hell, Malfoy has the snitch, Slytherin wins this match." said Seamus with shock evident in his voice**

**Hermione rushed from the stands down onto the pitch to Draco's side. She noticed the small smile on his face as he looked at the snitch in his hand.**

**"You ok?" asked Hermione**

**"I won." said Draco who was still staring at the snitch**

**"Yes, yes I know, but are you hurt?" asked Hermione as the teachers came up to them as did the quiditch teams.**

**"I got hit with a bloody bludger Granger how the bloody hell do you think I feel?" asked/yelled Draco as he glared at her for not praising his victory**

**"Well I'm so bloody sorry I even wasted your time! I'll make sure to keep you from being around my dirty blood!" yelled Hermione before she ran away back to the castle.**

**"Hermione wait up!" yelled Harry and Ron as they chased after her.**

**"What do you two want? To tell me 'I told you so'? Or would you rather I perform the Killing Curse on myself?" asked Hermione bitterly**

**"No, we wanted to see if you were all right, after what Malfoy said." said Harry as he leaned against the wall next to Hermione, his broom propped up against his shoulder.**

**"I'm fine Harry, I just need to get ready for our trip tomorrow and well...I have a few essays to write." said Hermione as she started walking to her dorm room.**

**"Hermione, you can't expect us to believe that you haven't finished those, you usually have them done weeks in advance." said Ron skeptically**

**"She's telling the truth Ronald." said Ginny as she came up behind them "She's been to busy to study."**

**"Doing what snogging Malfoy like some filthy..." said Ron but he was cut off by Ginny shoving him.**

**"Say it Ronald...come on just say it. I'd like to know what you trully think of me!" yelled Hermione**

**"Your trying to work your way up in the wizarding world when the pure bloods would rather die then give a good job to a mudblood. I don't see why you even bother expecially with that prick Malfoy. Pure bloods like him and people like you don't end up together!" yelled Ron angrilly**

**"Ronald Weasley how dare you!" yelled Hermione as she punched Ron in the jaw before running down the halls to her dorm room.**

**"Ron how could you do something like that to her?" asked Ginny as she glared at her brother**

**"I was just telling the truth Malfoy doesn't care about her." said Ron as he rubbed his jaw**

**"I think Malfoy cares about her more then you do at this moment mate. At least he's been kinder to her then you have." said Harry before he and Ginny left him in the hallway.**

**The next day everyone was having a rough time. Ron and Hermione still hadn't talked and Hermione spent most of her time either with Ginny, Harry, and Dahlia or with Iris Malfoy. They were now all heading to Professor Potter's classroom to find out about the horcrux they were going after.**

**"So what horcrux are we going after mum?" asked Dahlia as they all got settled in the classroom.**

**"All I know is that it's something of Helga Hufflepuffs but Harry will know it when he sees it. I also know where it is located and I'm gonna warn you now Harry, you're not going to like it." said Sarah**

**"Where is it?" asked Harry as he punched Ron in the shoulder when he had muttered 'mudblood' under his breath.**

**"It is hidden in a cave near...the house James and Lily were murdered in." said Lupin when Sarah couldn't say it.**

**"What?" asked Harry as he felt his mouth get dry. "Well we better leave soon."**

**"All right, we will be traveling by floo powder to what's left of their old house." said Sarah, "Just shout 15 Mauld St." she said before she entered the emrald flames of the fireplace.**

**Once they had all gotten there Lupin made sure to quickly lead them to the cave before Harry or Sarah could dwell on what happened in the ruins. When they got to the entrance they were stopped by a huge Basilisk that began to speak in Parsletongue.**

**"What is it saying Harry?" asked Dahlia as she and Ginny held onto Harry's arms.**

**"It says that the only way for us to enter the cave is to be truthful. Voldemort must really want to protect these horcruxes, only a select few would even know what the snake was saying." said Harry**

**(AN: from now on the Italics is Parsletongue until I say otherwise. thanks)**

**"_Who will be first?_" asked the snake**

**"I will." said Draco as he came forward to stand next to Harry.**

**"_What is your reason for being here?_" asked the snake.**

**"To protect Hermione." said Draco in a bored fashion after Harry had translated for him.**

**"_You have spoken the truth you may pass. Who is next?_" asked the snake**

**Dahlia came up next to Harry as Draco hurried past the snake into the cave.**

**"_Who is your father?" _asked the snake to both Dahlia's and Sarah's discomfort**

**"My father is...**

**TBC...**

**AN: who is dahlia's father?**


	7. Treasure of Hufflepuff part 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter

**AN: If you have not read the 6th Harry Potter do not read this fic! I repeat do not read this fic! If you do and you ruin the surprise do not flame me because I warned you. This fic pretty much takes place after the 6th book ends and it is what I would like to happen in the 7th book though I know most probably won't. Please review this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and I could use any helpful hints you guys have.**

Harry Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw

Chapter Seven: Treasure of Hufflepuff part 2

"My father is...Remus Lupin." said Dahlia looking straight at the ground

"_You have spoken the truth...enter. Girl who is the one your heart has chosen...the rat or the Dragon?"_

"The dragon." was Hermione's soft reply as she tried not to look at Ron's hurt face

This continued until everyone made it past the Basilisk revealing something about themselves that no one else knew.

"Why didn't you tell me that Dahlia was mine?" asked Lupin as they walked farther into the cave

"Would you have believed me if I told you?" asked Sarah as she came to a stop

"Can you please fight about this later?" asked Dahlia as she shook her head at her parents

"We need to hurry and find the horcrux your petty squabble can wait until later." said Draco as he led the girls a head

"Petty squabble? She kept my child from me." said Remus as he was quite upset

"Have you not listened to a word Potter has said to you since she came back. She was hiding from Voldemort do you think it wise for her to drop a child off with a friend of the parents of the child that can kill him. You should spend your time getting to know Dahlia instead of blaming Potter for this, all of this is Voldemort's fault take it out on him." said Draco as he came to a hault at a magical barrior

"I'm sorry Remus...I really am." said Sarah as she came forward and whispered a spell removing the barrior and walking on

"Father, please it really wasn't her fault. She wanted to tell you when she came back but saw you with Tonks and didn't want you to have a complicated life." said Dahlia before she followed her mother

They soon got to a room and in the middle of the room on a pedestal was the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Harry walked up to it and grabbed it and nothing happened.

"That was to easy." said Remus

"Remus look out!" shouted Sarah as she knocked Lupin out of the way as a spell was sent past them

"What's going on?" asked Hermione as she had her wand out

"Inferi, and they aren't muggles." said Sarah "We need to get out and fast."

"Sarah!" yelled Harry as he pointed at a hole in the top of the cave where the full moon could be seen

"Harry get them out of here fast, Remus and Dahlia will follow but keep running, and I'll get them away from the school." said Sarah as she became Hedwig just as Remus and Dahlia became werewolves.

"Come on!" Harry yelled as he took Ginny's hand and started running for the exit while dodging curses from the Inferi and the Inferi themselves

"Draco!" screamed Hermione and Iris as they were grabbed by Inferi and Dahlia and Lupin coming at them fast

"Lumos Solem!" yelled Draco as he temprarilly blinded the Inferi and werewolves while grabbing Hermione and Iris and following the others out soon followed by the werewolves and Sarah

When they were all out of the cave they were surrounded by Dahlia and Lupin. Sarah came at them scratching at the werewolves trying to get them away from the students. Harry took the others into the ruins of his parents old house to keep them from the werewolves while Sarah delt with them. They soon fell asleep simply from exhaustion while they heard the noise outside. Harry woke up with a start from hearing arguing outside of the ruins. What Harry was greeted with was Hermione and Ron fighting but the fight seemed worse than usual.

"What do you mean by 'the Dragon'? Are you bloody insane, he's a Death Eater!" yelled Ron while he was being held back by Ginny, Dahlia, and Lupin

"He's not a Death Eater anymore Ronald! This year he's treated me better than you have! Last I checked I had every right to choose who I want. You had six years to ask me Ronald, six bloody years! You lost your chance I've chosen Draco now!" yelled Hermione as she turned and cried onto Draco's chest as he held her.

"Fine Princess! Do you think he really loves a mudblood after everything he's done!" yelled Ron

"What did you call me Ronald?" asked Hermione barely above a whisper from Draco's chest

"I called you a mudblood Granger, because that is what you are if you can't even tell one thing about the wizarding world. He's a Death Eater and when you least expect it he's going to kill you for his own gain. You mean nothing to him!" yelled Ron

"No Ronald, I mean nothing to you otherwise you wouldn't treat me this way!" yelled Hermione as she pointed her wand at Ron only to be stopped by Draco standing in between them

" 'Mione don't he's your friend and he's upset we both know you don't want to hurt him." said Draco as he rached for her wand

"Harry I think you should destroy the horcrux." said Sarah as she handed the cup to Harry

After Harry destroyed the horcrux they apparated back to Hogsmeade and made there way back up to the castle but when they got to the gate Sarah made everyone stop.

"Hermione, do you have the potion I asked you to brew?" asked Sarah

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione as she pulled several flasks of potion out of her bag

"This is Pepper-up potion it will give you all energy. I asked Hermione to make it incase something like last night happened. I still can't believe I forgot that last night was the full moon." said Sarah as she and Hermione handed everyone a flask

"So that's why you hadn't done your essays early." said Harry as he took his flask from Hermione

"Yes, that's why." said Hermione before she drank her potion and headed into the castle

"I can't believe I thought..." said Ron before downing his potion

"Yeah you screwed up and if you call Hermione that name one more time your next on my list after Voldemort." threatened Harry as he and Ginny went into the castle

TBC...


End file.
